Ill never let you go
by kuroshitsujiyoai
Summary: So, After Ciel becomes a demon due to Hannah's annoying little scheme, Sebastian and Ciel spend 200 years together and soon relize they cant fight off love any longer. However, when the Apocalypse of 2012 occurs very few people, humans and demons alike, survive. Can Sebastian and Ciel last through the new struggles they're faced with? and if so will there life ever return to norma
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian took his masters coat as he walked through the front door. Ciel had been a demon for nearly 200 years and though the young demonling was now immortal, he continued to keep up his old habits. He still spoke to Sebastian as a butler and treated him as such, he still had a liking for sugary deserts (though he could no longer get the enjoyment out of them that he used to.) For Ciel these things were a familiar comfort. He chose to keep up his human habits because he refused to believe that anything or anyone could force him into anything, and for the faint denial he had over not being capable of death.

Yes it was true, Ciel Phantomhive wanted to die. Since his parents death he had no one. He had Madame Red for a little while, but inevidebly she had left him too. Lady Elizebeth had ceased to amuse him for quite some time and after a few years she was as gone as everyone else in his life. Everyone apart from Sebastian. Sebastian had been his faithfull servant for years, keeping his promis and never once leaving Ciels side. So yes, Ciel had been ready for death.. It was all he had left to give his loyal servant and friend.. True Ciel had money, women, acess to drugs, and land, but Sebastian wanted none of it. All the demon had asked for was Ciels soul and the young master was more than willing to give it up for HIM.

But Hannah and Aloises little group had ruined it all. Ciel knew what his butler wanted and all the young master himself wanted was to please the demon. And Hannah took it away. She made him a demon and he was now at his current state of immortality. There was nothing to be done about it. The young demonling could see clearly how much it bothered Sebastian, that look in his eyes as he realized his young masters soul was perminently inexessable. The hate, the anger, the rejection behind those wine red eyes. It killed Ciel to know that he was nothing more than a curse; dead weight. But still, he couldnt let Sebastian go, no matter how badly it hurt them both he couldnt say goodbye and ordered the demon to stay againdst his better judgement.

And still, on nights he couldnt sleep, he longed to be held; loved; yet the only person he could ever trust not to leave him was Sebastian. He wished Sebastian would hold him. Just once, maby not even for long, but maby just one carring gesture from the forever stoic butler? Was it really all that much to ask? Ciel had decided he was foolish for even dreaming of it, but maby Sebastian could love him after all...

It was only a few hours after dawn when Ciel awoke. Sebastian had stopped coming to wake Ciel up on his own when alarm clocks were invented, and Ciel had stopped letting Sebastian dress him just after it had been socialy decided that having a butler was "unusuall". For now Sebastian would play the innocent role of Ciels homeschool teacher, which was, in the 21st century, considered a fair enough exuse. Of course, Ciel could not be told there was anything he didnt know and was quite stern on the fact that Sebastian was under no circumstances aloud to act as a teacher when they were in private.

As Ciel opened his bedroom door he was greeted by the smell of Sebastian which almost made him smile. He liked when the house smelled like his butler. It made him feel at home; safe even. Occasionally it even gave him a feeling of what he assumed was love. But that was obsurd. He knew how he felt for Sebastian would never be returned, he more of a burden to Sebastian than anything. Yet stil, sometimes he hoped.

When he made his way into the kitchen he found Sebastian there, busily making some sort of german breakfast dish. The elder demon quickly looked up.

"Goodmorning Young Master, are you feeling well? You look stressed."

That hair those eyes, Ciel almost couldnt take it

"Im fine." he said suddenly sensing a different mood in the air than any other morning.

Those beautifull eyes were one him; breaking him.

"Ciel, you know you cant lie. Not to me you just cant. I know you too well."

It was the first time Sebastian had called him Ciel. The demonling couldnt quite breathe.

"Sebastian Im fine I just-" Sebastian cut him off with a heartstopping kiss. Ciel wrapped his arms arround the demons neck pulling him closer. 'Sebastian i just need you...' Ciel whispered it to himself in his mind and as if by some sort of voodoo mind reading trick sebastian pulled away.

" I know Ciel, you have me. Its okay. Let me love you."

Ciel let a tear of happieness slide down his cheek and for the first time, Ciel noticed something was off.. They were in mid 20th century dress and the kitchen they were standing in was that of an older house that they had previously lived in. Nothing like the new modern house they now owned...Ciels mind flew at the speed of lightning as he realized.

"Sebastian.. No...I dont want this to be a dream, please I cant take it! I love you!"

Sebastian frowned at him

"Ciel its always been a dream. You know that as well as I do."

"NO! IT CANT BE! YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!"

Ciel woke himself up sobbing. He knew it had only been a dream but that was the problem. He wanted Sebastian, needed him, but to Sebastian, Ciel was only a daily chalenge that he had to put up with for the rest of his life. Still... could it really be so horribal for Ciel to crave his support and love?

Ciel paused thinking back on the dream. Sebastians eyes had seemed so intense. His scent was so strong it could have flooded him. His lips when they were on his own.. He was so heavenly. Too beautifull to be real least of all a demon. Ciel struggled in his mind.

"Sebastian why cant I have you?" Ciel asked himself this question already knowing the answer but not expecting a voice in return. He recognized the cool stoic voice as his butlers.

"You cant have me because unlike everything else in your life, Im not yours to take." Still being in such a groggy stage Ciel felt free to express his feelings.

"I know Sebastian. All I want is to be yours. I would have given you my soul. Damn that. I would have given you anything you asked for, should I be capable of such a task."

"Ciel you know nothing of love. Youre still a teenage boy after all."

"Well Ive been a teenage boy for 200 years. I sure as hell hope I know what love is by now."

"Ciel trust me. You havent the slightest idea."

"I know you dont I?"

"You dont love me Ciel."

"Sebastian... I.. Dont know...Maby youre right...I dont know.. I need you Sebastian. I want you...I dont know what else to do.. I dont know what to say...I just need you. Im tired of feeling so hopeless...I dont understand why you hate me so much."

"Ciel I could never hate you. I just know that Im not what you really want."

"Sebastian youve told me that for 170 years... I dont believe you anymore."

"Ciel you dont love me."

"I do."

"prove it."

"tell me you love me back." Ciel felt his heart dropp knowing Sebastians answer would be no.

"Ciel I love you with every inch of my being."

"You.. Love..Me?"

"Id have thought you smart enough to relize it on your own. But yes.. I do...I always have.

Ciel tackled him.

"Sebastian I love you! Im yours!Please please please dont ever make me leave you!" Sebastian laughed...

"of course love... you dont ever have to be alone again."


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel woke up for the first time in nearly two centuries feeling honesty relaxed. He was warm, rested, and comfortable. It suddenly occured to him that this feeling of warmth and relaxation had everything to do with the fact that the love of his life was sleeping peacefully with his arms around him.

"Sebastian..."

The elder demon simple moaned and shifted in his sleep. It made Ciel smile. Just the simple fact that hed never seen Sebastian with his gaurd down. He decided somewhere within himself that he liked it. Sebastian was perfect, at least to Ciel.

He took the time to wach the somehow innocent looking demon sleep. Perhaps it would have been at bit easier to tear his eyes away if Sebastian hadnt fallen asleep nude. Had Ciel been less exausted after their activities that night he might have instructed the elder to dress himself for bed. However, he was now glad Sebastian had forgotten to dress himself. The sight was honestly to delicious to resist.

He wached until his lover opened his perfect ruby eyes and blushed. Somehow just having Sebastian look at him mealted him. He felt his heart breaking just looking at his elder. Sebastian smiles obviously proud of himself for having such an affect on the younger. He slowely slid his hand under the cover to touch Ciels thigh.

Ciel blushed more than before and closed his eyes. His heart beat sped up. His head spun. What he wanted was obvious though he was far to shy to ask. Sebastian found it adorable. Ciel knew what would come, he knew Sebastians ways. It always started with something as simple as a touch. But it always became something more. But Sebastian would tease him. This he knew. Sebastian would never be one to simply give Ciel what he desired. Hed make Ciel beg for it, untill the young earls body was practicly screaming with his lust.

"Sebastain please dont play with me... not this time.." He knew Sebastian would ignore his request but he thought it worth asking. Ciel would have let Sebastian take him in that moment. He wanted it as fast as possibal. He wanted Sebastian immediatly.

"Okay Ciel." Sebastian pulled Ciel onto his lap allowing Ciel to take over control. Ciel looked down at him slightly surprised.. could Sebastian really be as impatiant as he was. He touched Sebastians face in a slight attempt to say I love you before forcefully impaling himself upon him.

"S-sebastian!" in that moment Ciels heart pounded crazily.. Could it really be possibal to want someone this badly? He could tell how badly the other wanted him as well... just feeling the elder shift beneath him was encouragement enough. He could simply tell how much he was wanted.. It was a feeling Ciel phantomhive wasnt used to. He rolled his hips and moaned feeling Sebastian buried deep inside of him. He clenched his fists on his lovers chest and shyly started to rock back and forth.

His beatifull demon butler gasped in ecstacy as his smaller lover picked up pace and was soon clutching at Ciels hips and struggling to control himself. Even he could tell the satisfactory it gave Ciel to see him in such a vunerable state.

"Se-bastian! I love you!" Ciel beat down on him almost completly oblivious to the fact that only moments ago hed been almost embarrased to perform such an act with Sebastian waching.

Sebastian dragged him down into a kiss. He wouldnt be able to hold back much longer.. Not if Ciel kept up the way he was... Thrusting himself onto his lover, forcing Sebastian to hammer into him.

Ciel didnt relize how attractive he himself was. Especially not to Sebastian... He was slim cut and pale...Which gave him even more of an appearence of being fragile.. And his navy hair fell around his face like a porceline doll. His current state of dissaray made him only more attractive to sebastian. Seeing the look of pure pleasure on the boys face was almost too much to bear.

The way his hips moved... The way his lips seemed to sing Sebastians name... Even the way he screamed when Sebastian pushed him over the edge. Every time Ciel would cling to him, trying to find some sort of release it only served to bring himself closer to completion. Ciel would claw at him and bite into his shoulder coaxing the elder demon to move faster; beat into him harder, which Sebastian was happy to do, then they both reached their comletion.. Sending eachother completly over the edge and retreating into the simple warm embrace of eachothers arms...

"Ciel I love you..."

"I love you too Sebastian.." The younger mumbled sleepily into the elders chest. "dont ever leave me..." He said snuggling closer.

"I wont I promiss." Sebastian kissed the top of his head and they both slipped into a sex induced sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel awoke to the bed shaking violently. Stunned and confused he reached for his lover in the dark. He could tell it wasnt only the bed that was shaking... he could hear the furniture shifting and groaning against the hard wood floor.

"Sebastian! Where are you!" he cried out in panic. The shaking only continuously got worse... He could hear distant screams far off beyond the solitary confines of his room. "Sebastian I need you!" He felt gental arms around him.

"Shh Ciel Im here."

"Whats happening Sebastian?"

"I dont know.. It apears to be an earthquake."

"Actually its not an earthquake at all." The voice was oddly familiar.

"A-Ash?!"

"Its the earth being perged of the sins of humans."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Its the end of the world Ciel" Sebastian murmered slightly in realization.

"Thats impossibal." Ciels words were unmoveable. That is untill his entire body was jolted by yet another earth tremor. He clutched Sebastians shirt. "No! It cant be the end of the world! I waited so long to be happy and now I finnaly am and its the end?! No Sebastian! I wont let anything take you away!" He clung to his older lover.

"A few will live.." Ash seemed perfectly content to taunt him. "Those who are mentaly fit enough at least. Youll have to find your own way to survive...Even so I doubt youll make it.. your chances are slim.." The angel smirked. "The only beings that will be ententionally spared would be angels and shinigami."

Ciel panicked he had never known such fear. His fear wasnt that of death. Hed welcomed that idea for as long as he could remember. His fear was that of the possibility that he would never see his demonic lover again.

"Sebastian... I dont want to loose you. Not now... Not ever.. Youre soley mine... No matter what happens.. I wont let anything take you away." Ciel could feel his heart going numb.. He prayed that he die first...Anything to save him the agony of waching Sebastian die... His head spun and he suddenly felt light.. Almost as if he were running out of air and he suddenly slipped from consiousness falling into his lovers arms.

Sebastian gasped and held Ciel tightly. He was breathing. That was a good sighn.. He seemed alright.. maby a bit pale, but alive. He had most likely panicked and fainted. He was still a young demon. He hadnt had much exitement in his short life... After all this was his first time whitnessing an appocolypse.

Sebastian had been around for thousands of years.. Millions even.. Hed been through the extinction of the dinosaurs, In fact.. though he was the oldest demon alive, he was not the oldest created. He had lived through countless appocolypses. Sebastian was clever. Sebastian could outsmart gods. Appocolypses were merely a suggestion to demons. Yes it typicly killed a few but really it barely put a dent in the demonic population.. The only real extinction was that of whatever race was around at the time... first with cave men then slowely working its way up to the present day. It stamped out the unnesescary. Survival of the fittest. The stupid were killed off along with the physicly dissabled. It left behind a more stable population.. That that was "weeded out" were those the world was better without. leaving behind a more cunning and evolved population.

This also entailed that the appocolypse be worse each time it happened...In order to make this test more challenging for each generation of humans it had to test there weaknesses.. those with less weaknesses had a better chance of surviving and producing a better generation... And indeed the HUMAN population was the one most affected..

But what Ash had said... The demon population had grown much larger in the more recent years... mainly because as humanity evolved the humans began to reach the same level of intellegents as the demons had... Therefore demons could converse with them better than ever before... and though demons themselves were beautifull, they had a distict desire for their own pray and many found themselves in love with their dinner... Humans were much more fertile the demons, thus the population increased dramaticly. Sebastian supposed this appocolypse may pose real threat to his kind... Mostly this didnt bother him... But the thought of it hurting Ciel.. His young lover was to small to know how to handle himself in a situation such as this.. He couldnt possibly survive without some kind of knowledge on the situation..

Sebastian tightened his arms around his lover and stood holding Ciels fragile body tightly to his own. He shot a wicked glance at Ash and took off running at lightning speed. His only possibal way of keeping them safe was to stay sharp...

First came the earthquake

Sebastian would let his true form show... Hed use this wings it provided to fly above the violently shaking earth... He cared not who saw him.. Most of the present humans would be dead by the time they world was safe enough to spread rumors again.. Those demons who were to afraid to show the humans their power would parish ~ weed out the cowards. for they are unwanted.

Then came the floods.

The quake would have knocked out all the dams and floodgates the world had to offer..towns flooded. those trapped or wounded by the quake were killed. then came the rain..endlessly for days. Ciel must have been exausted for he slept through all of these things. many of the cities flooded causing thousands of death tolls.. Those demons not fast enough to run atop water drowned. Those demons to slow to outrun lightning were killed as well.~ weed out the slow, for they are useless.

Then came desease and starvation

The humans fell into a spell of desease..those who had been infected were destined for death. Ciel HAD woken up for this...he burried his face into Sebastians chest.

"Im not going to catch it am I?"

"were demons we dont catch human illnesses."

"then why are other demons dying?"

There were two reasons really... those demons who had human lovers that had been killed were dying off due to their own broken heart.. More humans were being killed due to the fact that demons had been holding back on eating for the past week over fear.. Some were dying of starvation because they were too afraid to eat. There was a shortage of humans now... Plenty of demons were staving due to the shortage of human souls.~ weed out the weak, the unnesescary, for they are unneeded.

Then came the flames

There was horrid drought. Animals that the humans ate starved and died due to crops dying out.. the humans starved and died due to having nothing to eat... Then the world caught on fire... the drought was too much.. one spark and the flame was ignited... everything burned. Ciel looked at his withered lover.

"you look so tired"

"Im only hungry..."

"Sebastian there arent enough humans left for all of us."

"I know"

"You need to eat.. why not fight another demon for your food... before theres none left to eat?'

"I dont want you to see me like that."

"Sebastian ou have to."

Sebastian killed the demon he fought.

Starvation set demons against eachother.

Everything burned.

Everything died.

The world was left with 185 humans and 340 demons...

and this is where the story truely begins... hope you enjoyed the first 3 ch as a preamble.. time to kick up the heat ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel sighed contently in the arms of his lover. For now everything was okay. They were still alive. That was something at least. Sebastian had told him that this was the worst appocolypse hed ever faced. All of the newborn demons were killed. But how could they survive? They hadnt even the knowledge of how to survive a minor appocolypse. How on earth could they survive a catastrophy such as this?

Ciel was alive because Sebastian was smart. He knew exactly what needed to be done too survive and he was committed enough to his lover to protect him through anything. Be it the natural storms or the other demons constantly ready to kill anyone who crossed there path.

To Ciel it didnt matter how bad off the world was, as long as he could continue to fall asleep nestled in the arms of the man he loved hed didnt care. Everything would be fine. With Sebastian by his side nothing could go wrong. The demon meant more than the world to him.

he stretched out and purred softly feeling the elder demons breath hitting his neck. Sebastians arms tightened around him and pulled him closer. Even with all that happened, Ciel couldnt help but be happy in a moment like this.

But he knew that this "happieness" would soon end. It would be too wasnt enough food for all of the existing demons. In order to get food one had to fight for it. Ciel was much to weak to fight demons as strong as the ones that had survived this all on there own. Therefore it was left up to Sebastian and Ciel couldnt stop worrying. These were some of the strongest demons ever to walk the planet. He was absolutley terrified that something might happen to man he loved so much.

He nuzzled closer into Sebastians neck and closed his eyes trying to let go of his worries so he could sleep. Sebastian Gently ran his hands up and down along the lenth of Ciels back.

"Ciel Im so lucky I have you."

"Sebastian I wouldnt be able to live without you."

"Go to sleep you silly boy."

"And what do I get in return for going to sleep?"

Sebastian tilted his lovers chin up and kissed him softly;gently, almost in a comforting manor.

"What if your not here when I wake up?"

"Ciel I can promiss you without any doubt that I will be here when you wake up." He pulled the boy closer to him. "No matter what"

Ciel nodded sleepily.

"I believe you Sebastian..."

"Good. Dont ever doubt me. Im completely yours. From now untill forever."

"As am I my love." Ciel felt himself drifting off in the warm embrace. He felt more comfortable in Sebastians arms than he did anywhere else in the world.

Sorry I havent updated this..Well oh well I guess..Im sure you all lived. Honestly I gave up on this one for a bit but I have a new found fascination in it again and I promis Ill be uploading more chapters much more frequently however "Of all most deadly games" is still my baby at the moment.. Oh and Im thinking of uploading this one.. Its kind of like a goofy sort of "what if this happened" type story. When me and my friends first saw kuroshitsuji we were like all over it and we all picked out characters and stuff and we all like yaoi so when we ran out of characters my friend ally was like ITS OKAY I GOT THIS IM CIEL AND SEBBYS DAUGHTER! so we totaly just came up with this story line about sebby and ciels daughter pheonix and he life as a half demon half human and sillly stuff like helping sebby hide kittenss in his closet and dating lord druitt and stuff just silly..idk well see not sure if im gunna put tht up.. if i do its gunna be called the story of pheonix..so tata for now :) love you


	5. Chapter 5

Was Sebastian lucky to have him? He was really only a burden. He didnt want to risk Sebastian getting killed over him. He couldnt. It was much to Selfish.

"Sebastian.. You have to kill me, I cant take this."

"What? No, dont say that Ciel I love you."

"I love you too thats why you have to. I cant risk you getting hurt because Im too weak to defend myself."

"CIel Id give my life for you any day."

"Sebastian I know that... But I can never live in a world where you dont exist."

"Ciel I wont kill you."

"Then Ill kill myself."

" You cant do that to me."

"Im not doing it TO you Im doing it FOR you."

"No."

"Sebastian I wont risk you getting hurt. Theres just not enough food for everyone. Youll end up getting hurt for it."

"maby I can fix that though."

"How? What are you going to breed humans like cattle?"

" Well...that actually sounds like a good idea... I Need 10. Hopefully theyll already be couples... That way breeding wont have to be forced."

Ciel thought for a minute.. It could work. Sebastian only needed to eat every six months.. Comfortably at least.. He could live up to ten years without food... Ciel on the other hand could only live one.. But he was much less picky about his diet.

Sebastian made a plan. Hed share it with every demon he could. Theyd get the humans to repopulate. Ciel would have to go his full year without eating. Hed have to push the limit as much as possibal. In order to let the population increase.. Each demon had to hold back as long as possibal. It would pain Sebastian to see his love in such discomfort. Hed want to fix it.. After all he knew what it felt like to be starving. A simaler thing had happened when he himself was a newborn. Hed do his best to keep Ciel comfortable.. While letting the humans breed... and keeping demons from fighting.

This way Ciel wouldnt have to worry... And in not worrying his love would be safe from himself. Sebastian could never bear to lose his one love.


	6. Chapter 6

CIel moaned in disatisfaction. It had been six months and he was now laying on Sebastians lap whining,. His stomach hurt and he felt weak. The other demons had agreed to Sebastians plan and were setting up colonies of humans to breed. Many of the females were pregnant and some by the time that Ciel would need to eat the due date would have passed.

Ciel was the youngest demon alive, therefore he had to eat more often. Because Sebastian was now well respected, Ciels need for food came first amoung the demons. They all played fair. They all pushed the limits of their hunger to the max. Ciel was no exeption. However when Ciel truely needed to eat, any other demon was perfectly willing to give up one of his or her own humans. Ciel was well loved by their comunity.

He was sweet. Wellcontrolled. He was polite. HIs devotion to Sebastian warmed even the most brutal demons heart. Yet here he was, Curled on Sebastians lap, fighting hunger. All of the demons felt for him. Sebastian esspecially.

"Ciel my love let me feed you." Souls could be sacrificed from one demon to another but for the demon giving it, it was like loosing a meal. Sebastian too had gone six months without eating and CIel would NOT allow him to feel as if he had gone a year. He could wait, but he wouldnt take anything from his love.

"No Sebastian." Ciel burried his face in Sebastian shoulder in an attempt to fight off the dizzieness. Sebastian took his loves face in his hands and kissed him.. Only adding to Ciels dizzieness.

Though they were well respected they were still living in tent. The existing houses from before the disaster were unlivable and the other demons were too busy helping humans creat colonies that they couldnt spare any time to build their own. Sebastian too was gone all day building houses and comunities. Ciel simply didnt have the skills, or ther strenth nessescary to complete such tasks. He missed Sebastian terribly during the day and during the night, hungry and weak or not, he spent as much time with him as possibal.

Hed crawl onto Sebastians lap, say sweet things to him, cuddle...but still he was starving. Hed lost alot of wieght. It wasnt dangerous, but it was uncomfortable and Sebastian wanted more than anything to fix it for him..

"Please let me help you Ciel."

"Ill eat soon my love. you know that. Ill be okay I promiss." He bit his lip and closed his eyes fighting another wave of hunger pass through his body. Sebastian sighed. Six months. Hed only have to wach this six more months.


	7. Chapter 7

It would be two more days before Ciel could legally consume a soul. He was being cradled by his lover and he moaned softly, uttlerly exuasted. He hadnt done much, but everything was tiring him out.

Sebastian stroked his back soothingly and whispered sweet things in his ear. He was trying to make Ciel feel as comfortable as possible.. He couldnt stand that Ciel was in anysort of discomfort, let alone on the brink of death...

The boy in his arms shivered and Sebastian held him tighter. He was silently begging for someone to help his love. It had been hard on Ciel months before, But now he could tell the young demon was in agonizing pain. He could only keep telling himself it was only two more days.

"Sebastian relax Im fine" He mumbled softly into the demons neck. Since Ciel was so weak Sebastian had been aloud to stay home from work Because Ciel couldnt take care of himself. He resume as soon as Ciel ate.

"Ciel... I love you... You should sleep for a while.. save your energy" He moved CIel into a more comfortable position and stroked his face... Sebastians arms were so comforting... If he drifted off for only a few moment he supposed it would be alright.. SO CIel shut his eyes for a whil and slept a decent 13 hours.

He was even worse when he woke up... He couldnt stop shaking and he clutched onto Sebastians shirt slightly terrified. He didnt know why he was losing control of his body and his fear was only making it worse.

"Sebastian help me please.." He was pleading and it broke his loves heart.

"Let me feed you."

"No Sebastian." CIels shaking grew more violent and Sebastian held him tighter trying to make it cease.

"Ciel I dont know what to do.." The younger was in tears by now and it was making Sebastian feel helpless. He knew it would be a sleepless night for his young lover.

He was trying everything he could to make the shaking stop but nothing could help. Eventually Ciel gave up on being afraid and was simply crying out of discomfort and fatigue.

Sebastian held him tightly. He swore hed never let his love go.. Only one more day... everything would be fine..

Ciel whimpered and burried his face in Sebastians chest as the shaking stopped. Soon other demons would bring a human to his home. Sebastian would probably have to feed him. He was obviously too weak to do it on his own, but he sure as hell wouldnt mind Sebastians lips pressed against his own for the first time in months.

Sebastian had been afraid to kiss him, in case of hurting CIel in his most fragile state... But this he supposed would be alright. The human was brought in and Sebastian attacked it, Quickly swallowing the putrid soul and coming back to where his weak love sat.

He pressed his lips against Ciels and the Soul slipped down his throte smoothly and easily. Sebastian pulled away and CIels body relaxed. He smiled up at Sebastian.

"Please hold me.. I think I need a nap." He was instantly greeted by Sebastians warm arms and smiled contently..

"I love you Sebastian."


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel woke up feeling refreshed and happy. He was still in the arms of his lover and he spent the few minutes it took him to really wake up thinking of all the wonderfull years they had shared together. He was happy. Unbelievably happy. At the same time he was nervous. How long could he and Sebastian REALLY live in a tent...

"Sebastian what are we going to do?"

"About what love?"

"Sebastian. Were living in a tent. How long do we have to be carefull about how much we eat.. And where were going to live... What if the world DOESNT end up the way it used to be.. I dont know whats going to happen. Sebastian Im afraid." Ciel was almost in tears. Sebastian tilted his head up to look in his eyes.

" Ciel.. Dont be afraid. Ill build us a house.. In a few years the population will be bigger.. And thats the greatest part about the world ending. The people that survive are the smartest and the most fit. It will create a better race Ciel. It WONT be the same as before. It will be BETTER.. Dont be afraid Ciel... I can give you whatever you like."

"N-not...Everything Sebastian..." Ciel was anxious worried. He wasnt really sure why. but he felt a sense of unease. As if something was missing.. He wasnt even sure what he was talking about anymore.

"Ciel Ill give you the world and then some. Tell me what you want. Ill make it happen."

"Sebastian..." Ciel was on the verge of tears. "I dont know.. What I want from you.. Youve given me everything.. I just dont know." Sebastian pulled Ciel close and held his face.

"I havent given you everything yet." Sebastian grinned at Ciels wonderstruck face.

"Sebastian I dont understand." Ciel stirred slightly uncomfortable.

"Ciel... I want you to marry me." Ciels eyes widened and he visably shook. He laughed nervously.

"How would we Sebastian? How would I get something to wear. Or a place.. Or someone to marry us?" Even with that statement, he was instantly hugging Sebastian and sobbing uncontrolably.

"Well figure something out Ciel. I promiss you." Ciel kissed him, tears still streaming down his face.

"Yes yes yes Sebastian! A million times yes!" He threw his arms around his neck and cried like a baby. "I love you Sebastian."

"I love you more than anything Ciel."

"You feel better now I take it?" Ciel blushed.

"Yes! How do you always no exactly what to say?"

"I dont." He chuckled. "I just say what I mean.

"Oh my god I love you!" Ciel pushed Sebastian down onto his back and jumped ontop of him. Sebastian chuckled.

"I love you too."


End file.
